The proposed MBRS program for the Texas Women's University includes research associate investigator subprojects from investigators in both basic and applied biomedical research areas. The subprojects were selected because of their broad range of emphases in biomedical research. Furthermore, the principal investigators are committed to the recruitment and training of minority students at both the undergraduate and graduate level. Dr. Michael Droge, Associate Professor of Biology, will study the role of N-methyl-D-aspartic acid (NMDA) receptor activation in producing rhythmic oscillations in membrane potential of spinal motoneurons. The specific aims of the MBRS projects at TWU are to: a. Increase the number of minority students engaged in biomedical research b. Increase the visibility of biomedical research opportunities c. Offer additional research support for participating MBRS faculty The acquisition of funds in support of the proposed MBRS program at the Texas Women's University will expose a greater number of minority graduates and undergraduates to biomedical science research and assist the faculty in developing a data base for their own biomedical research. This program will endeavor to relieve the severe underrepresentation of minority individuals in the biomedical sciences.